Accidents Happen
by Vampire-Pirate-Richiee
Summary: Oh...life as a teenager is hard, dont you think?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you could trust nobody? Not even your friends, who you known forever? Or even your family. Depressingly, thats how I feel. I've never really noticed it before, but, everyone is...fighting agaisnt eachother. Not like, fist fights, mroe like, mentally. Who gets whom. I think it's _pointless._ I've already won who I've wanted. And I think that I should be happy for the others, trying find their place in the world. I normally smile at the thought, but today, all I can do is frown. Exams are up and I'm still getting phone calls from the people I want to talk to least. Eric, then Aelxis, Eric again, and so on. _I...have...to...study._ But, everyother minuet, my phone rings. I sighed in defeat, and finally picked up.

"Hello?" I bit on my lip.

"Kaitie? Kaitie! Thank GOD you answered!" it was Melissa. I shruged. I didn't mind Melissa calling. In fact she was the person I wanted to talk to.

"Whats up?" I put down my History book and sat up against my window. I looked out, and saw Jackson sitting on his front lawn. I smiled at the thought. Melissa and the others live on my street. It's almost weird. But then again, nothing was normal in my life ever since the accident.

"You'll never believe who I saw in the mall." She sounded frantic.

"Who?" Her news normally wasn't the greatest.

"Abby." her name shot through my spine, like ice cold water. I bit harder on my lip.

"And who was Abby dearest with?" There was a long pause. _Well? Do I need to tell that bitch off again?_ I sighed. Melissa got the point.

"Well... you know. Gerrit." I raised an eyebrow.

"Gerrit? I thought the broke.."

"Same here! But you know what they were talking about?" I prepared myself for something huge. "Jackson." There was that ice cold feeling agian, down my back, through my legs.My face grew hot, very hot. _Abby...will nerev... EVER...get Jackson.._

"Uh, i gotta go Mel." and I hung up. She'll understand. Hopefully. I shooky my head and made my way downstairs. I was met by my little brother, Natas, and his friends. I rolled my eyes.

"You geeks afraid of the sun or what?" i stepped over their ps2.

"Hey watch it!" Natas's friend Sam screeched. "Thats my new works and i dont want GIRLIE germs on it!" I laughed at that.

"Oooh, I'm soo sorry. My dangerous GIRLIE germs will not, uhm, hurt your 'works'." I walked into the kitchen. NOt suprised, nobody was in there. Mom was in Ireland with some new boyfriend, and Dad walked out on us years ago. _This is kind of depressing...__**NO! **__Don't start thinking that again, you're Kaitie, ex girlfriend of Eric McGorrill, current girlfriend of Cody Jackson, who is the best._ I opened the fridge, still, finding nothing but leftover pizza and chinese. I sighed and shut it again. Biting my lip, the phone rang, again. I felt my canine, it was sharp, not like my borhters. _Maybe my real father had sharp ones..._ I sighed and picked up the phone.

" 'Lo? "

" Oh you dont sound to happy!" it was Jackson. I blushed and giggled a bit, and ran downstairs, to block out my brother and his friend.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking!" I smiled a bit. _I've been waiting for this call... oh how long..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah Tew.

"Would you like to tell me, Miss Hampton, what is the meaning of history?" I looked up. _Agh! SHe's yelling at me now?_ I looked down and saw why. I've written "I love C.J" and "Friday friday friday!" all over my history book. I sighed."Uhm, to learn about the dead guys?" I leaned back. History is normally easy for me. But I was to caught up with the plans for friday night.

"Amusing, Kaitie, now turn to page 374." Mrs. Humprey was more annoying today than she was yesterday. I pulled out my book and put it down. I opened it and looked up. Abby and Kristian were exchanging glances, and giggleing. I rolled my eyes. _Oh, I just bet they're talking about me. And "Like, OH MY GOD! This nail color is sooooo cute!" Ick!_ I looked to my right, to see my two best guy friends, Nathan, and Eric. It might be weird that my second guy friend is my ex boyfriend, but hey, he was a pretty cool guy. He was dating my best friend, Alexis, and nobody see's a breakup in their future. Nathan, well, he's just awsome. He's been my best friend ever since kindergarten, and has always been there. The fact that he lives right next to me doesn't change a thing. I smiled a bit and gave them both a silent peace sign. They nodded, smiling back, and I looked back down. Little hearts and flowers covered my page, guilty of me, doodleing. I sighed and looked back up at the clock. _Only two more minuets..._ A hand slapped my desk.

"DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY, MISS HAMPTON!" It was Mrs. Humprey, looking like a angry seal, like she normally does. Her black hair normally complemented her fce, but when it was beat red, it was scary. _Well, nothing can get worse, only a minuet left..._ And then my cell phone rang. 'Oh it starts in my toes makes me crinkel my nose..' it was Jacksons ringtone, and he was texting me. I felt every pair of eyes fall on me. Including Mrs.Humprey's. I bit on my lip... silently praying that the bell would ring. And it did. I quickly threw my stufff in my bag and ran for the door, but a long, angry hand stopped me.

"Excuse me! No cell phones during class!" I chuckeld and turned around.

"This was my last hour." Mrs. Humprey grew silent and turned around. I smiled and fliupped open my phone. It read :

Meet me in the parkling lot after your history. Jackson.

"Ohh, who's THAT from?" a sneering voice cam from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, only to meet Eric face to face.

"Back off." I poked him in the side. He laughed and poked back.

"Sexual harassment!" he screamed. I poked him harder and started to text back.

"You poked me first loser!" I could hear him scoff and walk towards Alexis's locker, but Nathan stayed behind me.

"He misses you." He pulled back his hair. I finished my text and sent it. I walked towards my locker as Nathan followed. "I mean really, misses you." He put his stuff in his bag and waited.

"I know that, but he cheated on me, so now he must pay." I looked at my almost neat locker and stared at a picture of me and Jackson, with everyone else, in a photobooth. _Thats when everyone was together... in one big group..._ I sighed sadly and shut it.

"So, what does Jackson-poo want?" He said in a mocking voice. I pushed him and laughed.

"Like YOU need to know! You need to meet up with Demitri and Alaina remember?" He shook his head, making his curls bounce.

"A concerned friend needs to know." I rolled my eyes and pushed open the two heavy metal door.

"Ladies first, and you don't need to know anything!" I smiled and scanned the campus, finding Jackson under the big oak out in the far right. He was wearing his usual, dark grey sweatshirt and camo pants, his dirty blond hair cut so it's just above his brilliant green eyes. His bag was beside him, slumping slightly from not having books in it. I turned to Nathan.

"I'll, uh, see you later." I waved him goodbye and ran over to Jackson, dropping my bags and hugging him. He laughed a bit and huged back. _This feels great... almost like...back on the island..._ I pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks for the text you sent me!" I tried to sound as mad as I could. "Mrs. Humprey almost caught me!" I stuck my tounge out at him. He pulled a sad face.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry!" He hugged me again. "I'll never do it again! Oh the light!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I scratched my head and put my hair behind my ears.

"I just wanted to tell you to wear a shirt with out a neck. No sweaters either." he picked up his bag. I raised an eyebrow.

"For tomorrow night, right. Uhm, ok. Why no necks? Maybe Friday is my sweater-slash-turtle neck night." He laughed.

"Just because, I want to give you something." He tunred to catch his bus, but I caught his hand.

"Why not know?" I didn't want to sound needy, but I really wanted to know.

"Theres people around."

"So? People know that we're dating."

"Not what I ment, love you." He kissed me on the cheek and walked towards his bus.

"What do you think he ment?" I was on the phone with Alaina.

"Well, I don't know. He was..acting weird at the store today. Maybe it's because tomorrow is a full moon." I sighed and sat up.

"You always think that way. No, I doubt he's a 'vampire'. I'm not either, and nobody else is." I could hear her type on the computer.

"But, it's possible, anything is."

"_'For a plain country pumkin and a prince to join in marriage_' Yeah I know." She laughed.

"Not reciting last years musical, stupid. But I should go, have to study." And she hung up. She normally does that, but it doesnt bother me anymore. I looked at my desk,ignoring the fact i had homework to do, also. My desk was cluttered filled with papers and pictures (mostly of me and Jackson) and notes that have been written to me, ect. Smiling a turned back around and sat on my bed. I pulled out a red bull and started to write in my journal.


End file.
